White Day with Shizaya and the Alts!
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Sequel to Valentines Day with Shizaya and the Alts! See the couples as they return their other halfs with presents and say thank you. Fluff. Various pairings.


_**Alright, I'm back with another fic! This is a continuation of 'Valentines Day with the Alts' Only this time it's white's day~ If you haven't read the other story, feel free to but I don't think you really need to.**_

_**No real warnings except implied malexmale relationships, so, if you don't like don't read, although, there is no smut, it's just fluff and some violence.**_

_**Alright, I hope you all like it! Oh, and, I don't own Durarara! or the Alts.**_

**ShitsuoSakuraya**

The blond butler sighed as he stood, fixing his clothing and making sure his appearance was impeccable as usual. He had almost finished his early morning tasks, well, except for one special one.

He ran a hand over his pocket, making sure the item was still there and all in one piece. He gave a slight sigh of relief as he did. It was all safe, thank goodness.

He stepped away from his room, moving across silently to the room across from his. He knew the other would be sleeping, but that was fine. He could be quiet enough to sneak in and out. He only needed a few seconds.

Opening the door he peaked inside, looking to see if the other was there. Indeed, like he had expected, he was. He opened the door a little wider, making sure there was no creak or squeak from the hinges.

He stepped in silently, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked, crossing the room in only a few strides. He looked over the sleeping form, a small smile crossing his face, which had softened at the sight.

Leaning over he pressed his lips gently against the other's cheek. It was only for a moment, just the slightest peck before he moved back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box, nothing remarkable about it, except what was inside. He placed it on the side table by the other's bed before he moved out of the room.

The raven blinked, opening his eyes as soon as he heard the door close. A smile was on his lips as he placed a hand to his cheek, feeling how warm it was. Turning to his side he lifted up the box, opening it to find a small pin. However, no matter how small it was it was intricate, the details amazing.

Sakuraya could tell it was hand made; no machine could do this amount of work. He smiled as he trailed his fingers on the small artificial cherry blossoms that covered the pin.

He slipped the pin into his hair gently, smiling at the feel before moving to exit his room. As he opened the door he felt a bump and jumped slightly. Looking he noticed it was his brother, Hachimenroppi. He gave a slight bow, apologising as his eyes went over the other's appearance. He blinked as he notice an odd bulge in his jacket. It looked as if he were trying to hide something. The pale pink eyed raven didn't say a word about it, however, he looked over to his brother and all he got was a frown and a sharp look in return.

**TsukiRoppi**

The raven gave a sharp look to his brother before walking out of the apartment. He didn't have time for them, and frankly, he didn't even want to see them. It was another of those 'love' days and Roppi was once again in a bad mood. Now, really this was a usual for the red eyed male, however, today was special because he was doing something quite unusual.

He had no idea why he was doing this, really. He wouldn't normally even consider it, but now, here he was, standing outside the Heiwajima household, knocking on the door.

He stood with his usual stoic, slightly irritated expression, the frown in his face deepening as he saw who it was at the door; Delic. He didn't even spare a glimpse at the other; showing he was _clearly_ uninterested to the highest degree.

The blonde pouted before walking out, obviously going somewhere, not that he was interested. He had more important things to think about.

Walking through the house he passed his pink eyed brother and his blue eyed lover, the blond monster and then, finally, he got to the other's door. He knocked once and immediately he heard a light sneeze and then the door opened.

He looked to the other silently, walking in without another word. The door closed quietly as he walked into the room. He turned looking over the blonde who was wiping his nose.

Roppi felt that the other looked odd, something was missing from the other. Of course, he knew what it was; it was the whole point he was here.

Tsuki rubbed his arm lightly and then adjusted the other. He was squirming under the other's silent gaze.

"U-uh….R-Roppi-san…"

He said quietly to prompt the other.

The raven blinked once before looking at the other. He mentally shook his head before turning, fiddling with his jumper before keeping his back turned to the other.

"Close your eyes."

He said calmly, his tone fairly flat, almost monotonous. Of course, the other obeyed; he knew the other wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. After all, he knew he could trust the other.

The raven let out a breath before turning, striding silently over to the other before gently wrapping the white, soft, scarf around the other's neck gently.

The blond's eyes fluttered open, his eyes widened slightly. Turns out that after his little accident on Valentines Day, he'd had to throw out his scarf. It had been odd without one, so, he was a little surprised, happily so, to see the other's gift.

Taking the other's hands he held them together, in his own as he gazed at the slightly shorter raven. Said raven felt the need to avert eye contact, a small pink hue forming on his cheeks as he sneaked a peek to see the other smiling gently.

"Thank you, Roppi-san."

**TsuPsy**

Psyche giggled at the scene, clapping his hands together as he peeked through the key whole. They were so adorable together~

He looked over his shoulder to see his blue eyed beloved behind him. The blond had let out a sigh, shaking his head lightly. This caused Psyche to turn around, pouting and puffing his cheeks out. He had no idea what he'd done wrong, he was only peeking in, that wasn't much.

"Psyche…"

The other said gently. The other responded by puffing out the air from his cheeks as his pout grew.

"But…But…Tsu-chan~"

He whined, his voice somewhat quieter than usual. The blond only sighed, shaking his head lightly before motioning for the other to come over.

"You can't spy on people, ok? They need their privacy just as much as we do."

The raven pouted even more, about to whine before the other moved him along, away from the door.

"Come on, Psyche, I have something for you."

He said gently. Hopefully this would make the other forget about spying on his brother. It worked like a treat.

"Okay~"

He said happily as he followed after the other, skipping beside him as he was lead to the blond's room.

He bounced up and down as the other went over to a cupboard and started rummaging through. The raven clapped his hands happily as the other moved from his place in the cupboard.

He crossed the room with a fluid grace, just like usual. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the other. He smiled gently, looking at the other before taking his hand.

He looked into those pink eyes, the eyes of his lover for two years. He had loved him for so long, and he knew he would continue to.

He smiled gently, watching the other's cheeks redden before he took the other's hand, giving each knuckle a gentle kiss.

"Psyche…..I love you, so much. Always have and I shall always continue to."

He said gently. The other stared, his eyes widening slightly, his breath caught in his chest. He looked down as the other pulled out the small box, holding it out to the other.

Psyche felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched the other. He had a feeling he knew what the other was doing, and that thought alone set his heart rate racing and his stomach buzzing around with butterflies.

"So, as a sign of that…"

The other went and kneeled down. A second later the other tackled him to the ground, mindful of the box, of course.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He called out at the other, hugging him tightly.

The blond chuckled, kissing the top of the other's head gently. He held the other close, kissing the top of the other's head and then cheek repeatedly.

"Thank you so much, Psyche. Thank you, Thank you."

**Shizaya**

Shizuo sighed, a smoke between his lips as he looked around, glancing at his watch every so often. He didn't know why he was, frankly he didn't know why he was doing all of this. He'd put in all this effort, but, of course the other wouldn't even appreciate it.

He sighed at that, he really hoped the other would appreciate it, he'd put in a lot of time, managed to empty the other's apartment and really, he had spent a great deal of time and thought into this.

Then again, he knew the other was only going to tease him and ruin everything. He really hoped that wouldn't happen though.

He really was going out on a limb here. He had thought to only do something in return, nothing big, and yet, here he was, taking the advice of his brothers and pulling something a little bigger than he'd ever thought to do.

The door opened and he blinked, jumping to his feet before his brow furrowed as he saw who it was.

"Delic, what the hell? What are you doing her- Hey! Don't freaking ignore me!"

He called as he watched the other completely ignore him and continue ravishing his golden eyed loved. Shizuo cringed. Why the hell were they here? Didn't they listen?

He groaned in his hands before he moved over. Of course, the minute he went to shove them out of the way they seemed to snap into attention.

"Commoner! That was way more than the token was worth!"

"Hey~ Hibi-chan~ There was no specified time limit on those. So, really, I could have taken as long as I wanted~"

"Ow! What was th- oh~ Why hello there Shizuo~"

The blonde groaned, his hands moving to his brother's shoulders so he could push him away.

"Not now, Delic! Not no-"

"Shizu-chan~"

The blonde let out a groan. Great, now the flea was here and his brother was going to ruin everything.

"Delic, seriously, get. The. Fuck. Out."

"Ohohoho~ I see what's going on here~"

The informant skipped over, tilting his head.

"What's going on?"

He asked as he arched a brow. Being an informant he was naturally curious, and, said curiosity was perked right now.

"Oh~ Izaya~ You see, Shizuo here has this lov-"

"OUT. NOW."

With that, before anyone could say a word, Delic was flying down the hall, Hibiya glaring and following after.

Once those pests were gone the other looked to the informant who was still rather curious.

"What was that all about, shizu-chan?"

He asked, arms folded across his chest as he looked up at the other. Said blond simply sighed, shaking his head. Right now he just felt like giving up.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

He said a hand running through his hair. Everything would be cold by now, everything would pretty much be ruined.

The other gave a slight pout, a whine coming from his throat as he followed the other inside. He blinked as the other immediately went to his dining table, which he barely used these days, covered in a cloth, plates set up, for two, and a plate of food here and there. The other was already throwing some of the food out, deeming it ruined.

The other sighed, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Shizu… get here."

He said, his hand motioning for the other to come over.

The other looked up, a frown on his face but he went over regardless.

"What, Flea?"

He spoke, a mumble which was uncharacteristic to him. The raven noticed this and sighed before grabbing the brute's hand and pulling him to the couch. He promptly knocked him onto the seat before moving back to the dining table.

"Flea? What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh, Shizu-chan~ I'm not doing anything bad, just trying to save this little, dinner you had planned."

He said followed by a light chuckle.

The blond just sighed, his face falling onto the couch as he just felt himself give up. A moment later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He moved, the flea plopping down beside him, two forks a one plate in his hands. He handed one fork to the other while he kept one and started to eat.

The blond just stared, a little confused. The raven sighed before moving the plate to the other.

"You worked hard on this, right? It's not that bad…It wasn't even ruined. Come on, have some."

He said trying to encourage the other. Seriously, it was like the other thought he was crazy. Good god he might be an evil manipulator to his humans, but, he had a heart, deep down inside himself.

After a minute of silence the blond sighed, taking the fork and eating. A silent thank you passed through the air between them as they spent the rest of the night eating and lounging on the couch.

**DelHibi**

Delic groaned as he landed. God, he hadn't done anything wrong, only some light teasing here and there. Nothing big, but then, he did have a brother with an extremely short temper that breaks and every damn moment.

On the other hand, his lover was less than gentle. But, he didn't seem to mind that, in fact, that's part of what he liked about him. That and the fact that he was so damn irresistible when he was witherin- Oh, he should not be thinking about that.

Hibiya would more than slaughter him for getting aroused in a public setting…again.

Sighing the host closed his eyes, just laid on the floor, allowing his body to relax and calm down. While he was doing this an irritated, yet calming down, young prince was walking down the hall and then squatted down beside the other's head. He poked the other's head lightly.

The blonde opened his eyes, smiling his usual charming smile. He was about to open his mouth when the prince gave him a stern look.

"Don't even start, commoner."

The other just sighed, obeying the other like he knew the other wanted.

Seeing this the prince grinned, his face softening a bit. He sighed, sitting down beside the other who moved his head into the other's lap.

"You are an absolute idiot, peasant."

The other just sighed.

"Yes, I know, I know, Prince Hibiya-sama."

_**Ok! So, review if you liked it! Review if you loved it! Flames will be used to cook marshmallows that I will then feed to Psyche.**_

_**Oh, and if anyone was wondering. Hibiya gave Delic a home made token allowing him one kiss or hug.**_


End file.
